


A Siren's Song

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid/siren AU, Siren!Dan, Very Minor Character Death, merman!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: A surprised giggle made its way out of the siren’s mouth, and Arin tilted his head to look at him. He looked…oddly pleased. “Okay. Call me Dan, then.”“My name’s Arin,” he offered. “Thanks for, y’know…saving my life and shit.”





	A Siren's Song

It was common knowledge not to go near the sirens’ den. **  
**

Humans and merpeople alike feared them; they kept to themselves and were considered dangerous. The only difference between the humans and merpeople was that the merpeople knew where the sirens were, so it was easier to stay away.

However, one merman had never been entirely convinced that sirens were evil.

Merpeople usually kept to themselves. They were neutral when it came to humans; they didn’t interfere in their lives, and they certainly didn’t interfere when sirens appeared to drag a human to their watery grave.

But just because they were neutral didn’t mean they had _entirely_ kept out of humans’ sight. Legends had formed around them, after all, and their history was so interwoven into sirens’ that the two species had become almost indistinguishable. But there was the overwhelming fact that no matter what legend you believed, sirens were the ones that lulled sailors to their death using their voices.

But did that mean _all_ sirens were bad?

Arin had often wondered that, swimming as near as he dared to the sirens’ hidden cove and watching with interest. If he was lucky, he’d see a siren, identical to merpeople except their upper bodies were noticeably more “human” than a merperson’s.

Sirens were all extraordinarily beautiful, with their upper bodies looking exactly like a human’s, with a fish’s tail. Merpeople, however, had fish fins for ears, webbing in between their fingers, and scales running up and down their arms. Merpeople’s eyes were noticeably more fish-like as well, with large pupils.

Sirens had to look more human, though, as a surefire way to lure sailors out. They were gorgeous, with a natural deadly charm. The minute they revealed their true forms, though, it was hideous slitted eyes and razor sharp teeth. Their true forms were terrifying.

Arin had done his research on sirens. He knew what lay beneath the perfect skin and dazzling smiles. That’s why merpeople never went near.

But Arin was known for being stubborn, and he really was stubborn about this. Merpeople and sirens were nearly identical creatures. Why was there so much animosity?

He’d have to think more about that.

~~~

Saying it was a stormy night almost sounded cliche, but it was the truth.

Arin joined a few others on the surface. It wasn’t uncommon for merpeople to gather on the surface when they knew no one would be around. It gave them a chance to refill their deprived lungs with air and breathe in the salty air like humans did so often.

Cloudy nights were preferable, as no extra light shone through and discouraged humans from going out on the water.

Arin thought to himself how stereotypical it was of them to gather on such a gloomy night, but shrugged it off. He hadn’t been to the surface in weeks, and it really did start to take a toll on your body.

Suzy, a friend of Arin’s, drifted over. Worry lines creased her forehead, and Arin glanced at her in confusion. “What’s the matter?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just…we’re too close.”

Arin knew exactly what she was talking about, reflexively looking over to the hidden entrance to the sirens’ cove. It was still a ways off, but close enough to see, and obviously several others felt the same way, tittering before they swam off.

But there were rocks lining the craggy shoreline and Arin hadn’t felt the breeze in his hair for weeks. So he sprawled out across the rocks, ignoring the worried looks Suzy kept sending him.

“Arin…” Suzy’s voice was unsure. “We should really head back. Or find somewhere else to relax. They might see us.”

“So what if they do?” Arin asked, flipping over to look at Suzy. “Their voices don’t work on us. We don’t hear like humans. We’re just as fast as them underwater. I really don’t get why everyone’s so afraid of them.”

“Arin, they’re violent. Unpredictable. They’re not pacifists like us.” Suzy swallowed. “Come on, let’s go. That place gives me the creeps.”

“Never thought I’d hear _you_ say that,” Arin joked, but seeing Suzy’s resolute expression, he gave in. “Alright. You go ahead, I’ll meet you at Bluff’s Shore, okay?”

She hesitated. “What are you gonna do?”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m just gonna swim home real quick. Don’t worry.”

After a moment of indecision, Suzy nodded and jumped into the water, disappearing in a flash.

Arin sighed. True, he wanted to grab something to eat at home first, but…the night was so beautiful. He gazed out over the water, enjoying the solitude.

Off in the distance, he made out a familiar shape. He sat up abruptly, realizing that it was a ship. He wasn’t too concerned; he was in a sheltered cove and a ship of that size was unlikely to make its way there.

However, as it kept chugging nearer, Arin’s anxiety grew. Surely they wouldn’t come close to the cliff? There were giant rocks everywhere. The ship would certainly sink.

Only when the ship was close enough to make out its name emblazoned on the side did Arin jump into the water, barely peeking out of the lapping waves in alarm. They were definitely headed this way. But why? No sane human would attempt to pilot a ship that size so close to the cliffs.

Then he realized, and cursed under his breath. _Of course._

Sirens.

He didn’t know if it was just one, or multiple, but a soft sound drifted across the ocean’s surface and he knew immediately what it was. Sirens couldn’t hypnotize merpeople, but Arin had to admit the sound was lovely. He would’ve liked it a lot under different circumstances.

Arin sighed as the ship grew close to the cliff. The poor bastards aboard didn’t stand a chance. They were goners.

Then he spotted the siren singing, and he blinked in surprise.

He’d never seen this particular siren before. He had the upper body of a man, a gorgeous man with curly brown hair and a strong jaw. His fin was a sky blue, and Arin could see his charming smile from where he was hidden.

The siren swam on the port side, waving and gesturing to the sailors. They smiled, waving back, and Arin got the impression that this siren was no amateur.

However, something seemed…wrong.

An unease settled over Arin, watching the entranced men and the swimming siren. He knew he should probably be getting the hell out of there–watching humans die wasn’t exactly something he wanted–but something was wrong, and he couldn’t leave. He felt compelled to stay, for some odd reason.

Then a scream echoed from the cabin of the ship, and out stomped a grizzled sailor with ropes still hanging from his wrists. There was an insane look in his eyes, and his glare settled directly on the siren.

He wasn’t entranced. A jolt went through Arin’s body as he saw the sailor stumble over to grab a harpoon. The siren didn’t seem concerned, just continuing his song. Perhaps it was normal for some humans to resist.

The grizzled sailor dropped to the deck, groaning, and the siren smiled serenely, apparently convinced of his victory. But from where the siren couldn’t see, the man’s hands closed around the harpoon. Arin knew with a sickening certainty that the siren’s life was in danger.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but to Arin it felt like hours.

Without thinking twice, Arin took off in the direction of the siren. He paid the ship no mind. It was way too close already; the men aboard were dead anyway.

He closed in on the siren quickly, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the startled yelp he let out. Arin was more focused on the sailor now jumping to his feet, aiming the harpoon.

Finding he was met with resistance, Arin kept pushing the siren, willing him to just _move._ He met the siren’s gaze, sharp and angry, hinting at his true nature. “What are you–?!”

“Just move, dammit!” Arin yelled, using every bit of his willpower to shove the siren as he heard the harpoon being released.

Thankfully, it was enough to shift the angry siren. Arin was about to breathe out in relief when he felt something sharp sting his shoulder.

It _burned._ Pain coursed through him, and he instinctively went to grab his shoulder, resulting in an avalanche of pain. He screamed, his vision going blurry, and he knew he was beginning to black out.

He faintly heard a loud crash, and his last thought was, _Guess the humans died for nothing, then._

~~~

Pain.

It was all he was aware of as he regained consciousness, willing himself to not pass out again. His fingers twitched, and a muffled groan escaped as he opened his eyes.

He was in an unfamiliar place, a beautiful cavern with glittering stalagmites overhead. Or were those stalactites? He always got them mixed up.

Arin realized two things at once. One, he wasn’t dead. His throbbing shoulder told him that. Two, he was breathing air. He must’ve been in a cave of some kind.

He attempted to sit up, but a soft hand pressed against his good arm and an even softer voice whispered: “Don’t.”

Arin’s blood ran cold as he looked over to see the siren from before, sitting upright on the rock beside him. His eyes were weary, but he still looked otherworldly under the dancing light from the cave’s crystals.

Arin licked his lips. “I’m not dead.”

The siren blinked, surprised, then recoiled. “No. Of course not. Did you think I would just leave you to die?”

Silence stretched between them, because both already knew the answer to that.

“Well,” the siren continued after a beat, “I didn’t.”

Arin looked away, up at the glittering ceiling. He briefly wondered where the light source was coming from, since this cave didn’t seem to have a mouth. “Too bad about the humans.”

The siren’s voice was careful. “Because?”

“They died.”

Arin’s tone was flat, but he could sense the siren’s flinch. “Yes. They died.”

“Where am I?”

“I took you to one of my private underwater caves. No one will find you here, I promise.”

Arin nodded, wincing.

An uncomfortable silence filled the space around them, and Arin closed his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing. He was in a siren’s secret cave, with no one around, gravely injured. How had this happened, again?

“What’s your name?” Arin asked, mostly because the silence was suffocating.

A beat. “Leihaavdan.”

Arin huffed. _Fucking sirens with their bullshit fancy names._ “I’m calling you Dan.”

A surprised giggle made its way out of the siren’s mouth, and Arin tilted his head to look at him. He looked…oddly pleased. “Okay. Dan, then.”

“My name’s Arin,” he offered. “Thanks for, y’know, saving my life and shit.”

The grin faded as Dan looked back at him. “I think that’s my line, Arin.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Dan finally looked away, biting his lip. “Why?”

Arin’s brow furrowed. “Why _what?”_

“Why’d you save me?”

It was a blunt question, but Arin was even blunter. “Because you would’ve been killed. Do I need any other reason than that?”

“It’s just…” Dan paused, thinking. “Merpeople and sirens, we don’t…you know…”

“Mix?” Arin supplied, almost laughing at the irony of the situation. “No, we don’t. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to watch you fucking die.”

Silence reigned again, only this time it was more comfortable. Arin tried moving his shoulder, but let out a small whimper at the pain.

Dan was alert. “Oh, um, the harpoon was…in your shoulder…I had to take it out. Uh, I wrapped it up as best I could.”

“Thanks,” Arin hissed as pain shot down his arm. “Glad for the help.”

Dan’s eyes dropped, and Arin sighed. “C’mon, don’t be like that. I really do appreciate you dragging my ass back to the surface.”

“It’s just weird,” Dan said softly, watching him. “I never thought in a thousand years I’d be able to speak to a merman.”

Arin blinked, freezing as he looked back. “…Yeah, same here.”

Dan rocked back and forth, looking uncertain, but finally blurting out: “Can I touch them?”

Arin didn’t know how to respond. “Touch what, exactly?”

“Your…facial scales.”

Arin thought about that. He supposed facial fins and scales were foreign to a siren, despite having a fish’s tail. “Well, alright. You did save my ass, after all.”

Dan shifted forward eagerly, and Arin allowed Dan’s fingertips to trace down his scales, stopping at his facial fins and stroking one finger over them wonderingly. They were sensitive, and Arin did his best not to react, but a snort passed through. Dan stopped, alarmed. “Does this hurt?”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Arin replied, but another snort soon followed, and Dan’s eyes went from confused to mischevious.

“You’re _ticklish.”_

“Wait, wait, don’t–”

But it was too late, Dan wiggled his fingers on the side of Arin’s fin and he let out a loud laugh, echoing off the cave walls. Dan grinned as Arin tried to shift away from him, cackles escaping.

“Okay, okay! No fair! I can’t get away,” Arin complained, and Dan stopped, still with that shit-eating grin.

His face softened when Arin adjusted his shoulder. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

His hand was still on Arin’s face, and Arin briefly wondered if this was the siren’s way of lulling him into a false sense of security before killing him in replacement of the humans. But he quickly ruled that out when he met Dan’s concerned gaze.

“No, you’re okay,” Arin said quietly, and as if just realizing what he was doing, Dan withdrew his hand with a flush.

They sat together for a moment as Arin recollected himself, realizing Suzy was probably frantic by now. He struggled to sit up, and Dan moved to help.

“I need to get back. They’re probably worried sick,” Arin groaned, finally managing to sit up straight. “Where’s the exit?”

“Arin, you’re really hurt,” Dan said anxiously, and Arin bit back a sarcastic reply. “I don’t think you should move.”

“I have to,” Arin insisted, slipping into the water. He hissed as the saltwater made contact, but it was bearable. _“Please,_ Dan, I need to go home.”

Dan stared down at him, seeming conflicted. Finally, he lowered himself into the water beside Arin. “I’ll show you the way until we’re by the cove, but…I’m worried. I can’t go back with you. How will I know you’ll be okay?”

Arin let out a small laugh. Dan blinked. “What?”

“You’re not at all how I expected sirens to be, that’s all.”

“Well, you’re not the picture of a merman I painted, either,” Dan retorted, and they dissolved into giggles.

“Seriously, though,” Arin said as they caught their breath, “thank you for your help. Don’t worry about me–it’s my arm, not my fin. I can make it back.”

Dan nodded, and motioned as Arin followed him underwater through the cave’s turns as they wove their way back to the open sea.

Stopping at the end of the cove, Dan turned to look at Arin, who was clutching his arm tightly. “This is it. I guess you know your way back from here.”

Arin nodded, and smiled. “Thank you, Dan. This was…fun, in its own way.”

Dan’s head tilted. “Yeah, I guess it was, wasn’t it?”

Arin waved, and moved to swim away, but Dan caught his good arm. “Wait. You’ll…you’ll come back, won’t you?”

Arin stared back at Dan’s hopeful eyes, full of compassion and kindness. He never thought he’d see a siren like that.

He grinned. “Count on it.”

Dan’s dazzling smile was the last thing he saw as he swam away.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
